In another life
by joybella
Summary: Maybe in another life things would work out differently for them, maybe they'll get their 'happily ever after' as well. Story nominated for Best Oneshot at the Phoenix Awards on fanmortals.


**It's not like me to write Leo in such a way but I don't know, I had this idea in my head for quite awhile and wanted to write something different for a change. Hope you guys enjoy it, it does have some sort of happy ending haha. **

**This story was nominated for best one-shot at the fanmortal competition.** **For more information, check their site: fanmortals . weebly. com**

* * *

He was a joker, one of a kind clown, never took anything seriously because serious things hurt. He would pass through this life with a smile on his face no matter what happened, for he had shed all the tears he had to shed when his mother died. Killed her actually. You would never imagine that he was capable of such a horrible deed or how was it possible that he wasn't punished by the gods until now. They needed him you see, that was the only reason why he wasn't hit by a car as he quickly crossed the road in order to escape some policemen. They found him sleeping in the park again.

He never had things he cared about, he knew that his life would be short no matter what the outcome of the war was. He was a cursed child, not a fearless warrior or a prince charming. Dramatic, isn't it? These were his thoughts though, never spoke them out loud to anyone. Jason and Piper had each other and he would always be the third wheel. His siblings had a lot to deal with as it was and he didn't want to put any more weight on their shoulders. Who could he confess to? Who could he tell what a messed up person he was?

* * *

Maybe it was the sad look in her eyes, maybe it was the cold mask that she would always put on, maybe it was the indifferent way she looked at them and always told Hazel that she was fine even if it was clear she wasn't. Maybe it was everything and nothing that made him fall for her, hard but surely, and he knew that no matter what he did he would never have her.

They were so different, there was no way she would ever think of him as anything more than a friend. 'Pick someone who will like you back for once' he wanted to laugh out loud at Piper when she told him this. She was so upset that the brunette girl always snapped at him when he tried to flirt with her, or maybe she was so upset that she wouldn't magically fall for him. That way they could both stop being the third wheels that no one seemed to want around. Is that what they were? Is that what people saw them as? Nothing more than pawns that came between great couples?

'Let's leave them all behind' these are the soothing words he wished he could voice. 'Screw gods and demigods alike, our lives are our own and we don't belong to anyone!' these are the thing he wished to tell her every time she looked depressed as Jason and Piper would casually hold their hands in front of her. What were they to be blamed for? When they had things falling on their trays with little to none effort. When they didn't know how hard it was to survive, to run from one place to another, to feel like you've never quite belonged and never truly had a home. Bless the people who do not know for their nights will always be peaceful.

She loved this camp so much like it was her real home, she would do anything in order to protect it, risk her life countless times. 'Stupid' he shook his head wondering why she couldn't see it, they would never care about her as much as she did for them. A praetor, a name, a figure that will mean little to nothing once she was gone. They weren't her real family.

She always frowns and yells, he always smiles and laughs. Yet she always gives her best for the ones she cares for while he only does it because it's the right thing to do, inside he knows he doesn't really care. Thus, between them, who is the better person? He always thinks it's her.

* * *

He looks around the field painted in blood and war casualties and hopes that he can spot her. She never listens. He begged her not to go, he pleaded with her to stay behind yet she smiles, for once she smiles at him, and says that she has to be there for her camp. He tried his best to stay by her side yet in the middle of the fight he had lost her. Thus, he walks like a drunk man trying not to think that she lies in a pool of her own blood and slowly dying while being surrounded by the corpses of the monsters she has slayed.

"Where are you?" He mumbles softly to himself as he keeps dragging his feet showing unnatural will power just by standing up. He doesn't see Jason flashing past him, he just feels him like electricity has hit his body. He screams something and drops to the ground taking her limp body into his arms. He cries and pleads for her to keep her eyes open and yells for help from the Apollo kids, but they have their own problems to deal with and they know just by looking at her that she'll never make it.

He kisses her forehead and he tells her that she'll be fine, that he'll look after her. Funny, why didn't he look after her until now? Why did it have to get to this in order for him to start caring again? Jason is not a bad person. He's just confused and stretched so thin between everyone: camps, girls, enemies, that he simply clacks.

There's no need to lie to her, she's a tough cookie. She knows she's done for but there's no anger or fear in her eyes, just forgiveness. He pleads her not to leave him and she just touches his cheek gently while trying to calm him down. Then Leo finally steps closer to her and stands beside Jason, no words spoken from his mouth. She looks up to him and for once Leo feels like she finally sees him, not like he's just some idiot who tried to flirt with her because he had nothing better to do. She understand his feelings and she smiles, a smile brighter than she would ever offer Jason, and then she closes her beautiful dark eyes never to be reopened again.

* * *

As he watches her body burn he finds it almost amusing that it's fire that consumes her for the last time. He wants to throw himself into those flames but then they'll deem him crazy and probably send him on a one way trip to the mad house. Come to think of it, he should probably send himself.

No one is left without scars after the war. Hazel sobs quietly in Frank's chest, whom lost an eye during a fight with a giant. He looks so mature now compared to his childish and naïve self when this fight first began. Percy and Annabeth stay side by side as they watch the fire, both looking like timeless figures that have seen too much for their short lives. As for Jason, he cries quietly probably being the most devastated by this, or so everyone else thinks. When Piper tries to comfort him he pushes her away and she knows that whatever was between them had died a long time ago, even before her death.

Why did she die for anyway? If Jason didn't understand a thing, if he didn't get it that she wanted him to be happy. Piper was a strong girl, despite what everyone else thought of her she would survive without him. Just you watch, she might just build for herself a better life than any of them put together.

* * *

Years pass and he doesn't feel any change happening inside of him. Jason remains in Camp Jupiter, becomes the best praetor they ever had, he does it for her. Percy and Annabeth leave the demigod life behind and the gods allow them a peaceful retirement. After saving the world twice they deserve it. Piper starts a small business, she's making jewelry and things work out well for her. She's even dating now and from time to time she passes by his apartment/work shop in order to check on him. He's still alive and he wonders why.

Then, on a peaceful day of spring, as he drives back from the supermarket he gets hit by another car. He's in his early thirties and sees his life literally flashing before his eyes. He can't say there were many happy moments but at least it's over. He notices someone tapping the glace and he glances outside at a figure he never thought he'd see again.

Reyna smiles sweetly at him before whispering, "I'm waiting for you, don't be late". At first he doesn't understand but quickly enough realization settles in and he smiles back. That's how he dies.

* * *

The small coffee shop is full and he mumbles under his breath as he checks his hand watch for the one hundred time. He's going to be late for work and on his first day no less. The door suddenly opens and a young girl quickly makes her way through the small crowd towards the counter. She nods in an apologetic way to her co-worker before putting on an apron. He could just wait in his line but instead he chooses to move over to where the girl is serving. When it's finally his turn he has long forgotten about work and his boss being pissed at him.

"What can I get you?" She looks into his eyes and he knows that they have met somewhere before but he simply doesn't remember. She looks so…regal that it almost makes him want to call her Reyna. That means queen in Spanish, right? He has no idea since he doesn't know any other language other than English.

"Black coffee and a chocolate muffin." Before she has time to turn around and prepare his order he adds in a calm way. "Oh and your phone number."

She stares at him in disbelief and blushes when her friend begins to chuckle. "I'm sorry but that's not on the menu."

"I'm sure we can work something out." This isn't him, he doesn't just flirt out of the blue with a girl he knows nothing about. Yet everything about her seems familiar.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend."

"And I'm also sure that he'll find himself another girl." He doesn't want to seem cocky, he doesn't want her to get angry at him and then being forced to leave the coffee shop with the mark of her palm on his cheek. Yet he simply can't stop because he knows he must have her. When she smiles at him in an embarrassed way he feels like doing a happy dance.

He doesn't know why but he can imagine a future with her, with this girl which name he doesn't even know. Funny, he doesn't believe in love at first sight, destined other or any of that kind of crap. Yet he can't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, they've met _in another life_.


End file.
